Al filo de la locura
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Naruto siempre creyó en Sasuke, confió en poder salvarlo de la oscuridad aunque todo pareció perdido, a pesar de lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo Sasuke estaba al filo de la locura, caer sería tan sencillo, solo cuestión de tiempo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este _fic participa en el reto ¡Yo no escogí el título! del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas_.

 **Advertencia:** Posible spoiler, mención del capítulo 699.

* * *

 **Al filo de la locura**

Era tarde, faltaba poco para que anocheciera y Sasuke lo sabía. La misión que tuvo fue sencilla pero se alargó demasiado cuando Naruto perdió uno de sus cupones para el ramen. No era algo que a él le interesara pero sabían que no podían dejar a un compañero atrás por lo que al final tuvieron que buscar el cupón por toda la posada.

Además la idea de viajar con Naruto deprimido por la falta de su cupón no era algo que estuviera dentro de sus planes.

Cuando el Uzumaki lo encontró en su bolsillo sintió deseos de matarlo y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la intervención de Kakashi.

Y que tenía prisa. Poco después de cruzar la entrada a Konoha comenzó a correr. Ignoró la despedida de Sakura y los insultos de Naruto, en ese momento tenía otros planes y ya estaba demasiado atrasado.

Saltó por los techos ocasionando que algunos de los aldeanos le dedicaran una mirada cargada de molestia pero esa desapareció al ver que se trataba de él, el clan Uchiha era uno que implicaba respeto. Los ignoró a todos, estaba más preocupado por llegar a su casa.

Al llegar a su destino se quitó los zapatos con cuidado. Tenía prisa pero no quería causarle problemas a su madre.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Itachi en la mesa, el trabajo de ambos hacía casi imposible el que todos estuvieran reunidos a la hora de la cena. Maldijo a Naruto mentalmente por su retraso.

—Estábamos a punto de cenar sin ti— le dijo su padre con expresión seria y él decidió tomar asiento.

—Fue culpa del idiota(*) de Naruto —se excusó Sasuke —, perdió un cupón de ramen y no nos dejó regresar hasta que lo encontrara.

—No deberías hablar así de Naruto —le regañó Itachi —. Él es un buen chico.

—No es mi culpa que le falte el sentido común —agregó Sasuke restándole importancia.

—Para la próxima deberías invitar a tus compañeros de equipo. Hace mucho que no te visitan.

La conversación se detuvo cuando Mikoto apareció. Ella traía varios tazones con tempura. Al verlo dejó los platos en la mesa y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Mamá! Ya no soy un niño —se quejó Sasuke ligeramente sonrojado por la efusividad de su madre.

—Te tardaste demasiado y estaba preocupada —le dijo Mikoto separándose de él.

Cuando Sasuke escuchó a Itachi reírse le dedicó una mirada asesina. Su hermano podía ser uno de los mejores shinobis de Konoha pero también podía ser algo infantil en especial cuando se juntaba con Shisui, los dos solían tratarlo como si fuera un niño.

Y él ya era un jounin.

La cena continuó con tranquilidad. Ocasionalmente Fugaku interrumpía para hablarles de sus responsabilidades como miembros del clan Uchiha, en especial de Itachi quien sería el líder del clan. Sasuke escuchaba todo con aburrimiento hasta que escuchó a su padre hablar sobre él.

—Tu solicitud para entrar a la policía ha sido aprobada. No pienses que por ser mi hijo tendrás privilegios.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Esa era su manera de decirle que estaba orgulloso y que esperaba grandes cosas de él. Y Sasuke no lo defraudaría. Su meta era convertirse en el jefe de escuadrón y nada lo detendría.

Sería difícil superar a Itachi, el sexto Hokage, pero estaba en buen camino. Dentro de la policía podría mostrar su valor como Uchiha y mantener en alto el nombre y la reputación de su clan.

Antes de que la cena terminara vio a Shisui llegar. Debía admitir que era extraño el que no hubiera llegado antes pues él prácticamente era otro miembro más de la familia. Desayunaba con ellos, estaba en el almuerzo y nunca faltaba en la cena.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle una de sus bolas de arroz. Intentó quejarse pero fue en vano, Shisui se había instalado de lo más tranquilo en la mesa.

—Disculpen el retraso pero he tenido que llenar unos reportes —comentó Shisui de manera despreocupada.

A veces Sasuke dudaba de la cordura de su hermano al nombrar a Shisui como su consejero. No era el más maduro pero sí un shinobi excepcional, su sharingan era uno de los más poderosos y probablemente era el único que podría tener una batalla de igual a igual con Itachi.

Sasuke caminaba sin un rumbo definido. A su alrededor no quedaba más que la huella de una guerra. Debía tener cuidado al caminar pues podría pisar un cadáver, muchos de ellos eran los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos y conocidos.

Quienes no murieron permanecían dentro de unos capullos, convirtiéndose en zetsus blancos, viviendo dentro de sus más profundos sueños sin la posibilidad de despertar.

Sus ojos permanecían inexpresivos y en su rostro una sonrisa se dibujaba. Él también estaba soñando pero no se encontraba preso en el tsukiyomi infinito, él era prisionero de su propia oscuridad, de sus deseos de venganza.

Su mente se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano, en un mundo donde el clan Uchiha no había sido masacrado.

Sasuke estaba al filo de la locura y no había nadie que pudiera salvarlo.

Él los había asesinado.

Después de vencer a Madara y sellado a Kaguya parecía que todo había terminado pero no fue así sino todo lo contrario. Era el comienzo del fin.

Sasuke se negó a permitir que los kages continuaran con vida, quería revolución y la existencia de los kages no formaba parte de sus planes. A pesar de haber ayudado en la guerra todavía quedaban rastros de oscuridad en su corazón.

Él y Naruto lucharon en el valle del Fin del mismo modo en que lo hicieron años atrás cuando dejó la aldea y nuevamente el Uchiha fue el vencedor. Ambos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el final pero solo hubo un ganador.

Naruto murió y él continuó con sus planes. Sakura y Kakashi intentaron detenerlo, no fueron suficientes. Ninguno quería matarlo, él era el único que podía romper el tsukiyomi infinito y también un camarada.

La muerte de Naruto había acabado con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Él estaba al filo de la locura y nada ni nadie podría salvarlo.

En el pasado intentó asesinarlos a ambos, esa vez lo logró. Intentó advertir a Sakura con un genjutsu, le advirtió lo que podría pasarle pero, al igual que Naruto, ella era demasiado obstinada e ingenua a la vez. No tuvo más opción que matarlos, solo así podría cumplir con su objetivo de asesinar a los kages.

Fue tan sencillo. Ellos eran shinobis poderosos pero dentro de aquellos capullos no eran más peligrosos que un bebé. Con la piedra angular del sistema shinobi caída solo era cuestión de tiempo para que este desapareciera.

Todo parecía estar de acuerdo a sus planes y sin embargo no podía ser más diferente. Todo falló y él, que estaba al filo de la locura, cayó.

No estaba en el tsukiyomi infinito pero era como si estuviera prisionero. Su mente se encontraba dentro de un sueño pero su cuerpo seguía en el mundo real, caminando en un lugar destruido por la guerra.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

 **Tempura:** Combinación de fritura de verduras y marisco rebozados.

(*) Normalmente Sasuke llama a Naruto usuratonkachi pero consideré que se vería más estética su traducción al español.

Para este fic tuve varias ideas, la mayoría involucraban a Sasuke, de hecho pensé en él cuando vi el título. Es un What if? En el que Sasuke venció a Naruto durante la batalla en el valle del Fin.

Gracias por leer y espero lo disfrutaran.


End file.
